Take Out the Lies and Put In the Truth
by American Italy
Summary: I don't really have a summary yet, so...yeah. Just a random fanfiction from Haruhi's point-of-view. It starts off with them playing Man Hunt. Rated T for now, might change...


**I'm back! I know I have to update my other stories, and I will, but I've been meaning to post this for a while!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club or any of the characters.**

* * *

"Haruhi! Run!"

"What? No! I'm coming with you."

"We can't stand around like this! They're going to get us!" The twins yell in unison, running off.

I sigh and carelessly follow, finally realizing what I had got myself into again. Yes, again. It's another one of the Host Club's games they played, and this one was their favorite. Man Hunt. This game is popular in America, which that is the reason why I don't get why we are even playing it, but I have to admit, it is kind of fun. In Man Hunt you have to split up into two even teams. Well, yeah, we do have 7 members in the Host Club, but since Hikaru and Kaoru are always together we always just count them as one. So, after you get the teams set up, one team hides and the other tries to find them. Once you are found, the person that found you has to tag you then you go to 'jail', which we're just using the garage as the jail. You have to stay there until someone from your team comes to tag you and then that means you're free.

"Haruhi~ I found you." I heard from behind me.

I smirked "Nice try Tamaki, but you're not getting me this time" I reply, spinning around and flashing a smile at him before dashing past Tamaki. I ran towards the swing set and squat down by the slide. Since it was dark out, and the swing set was farther down the yard, it was hard to spot me. I took a silent long breath and wiped the sweat off my forehead with my halfway folded sleeve. I actually am wearing girls clothes right now, and they are quite comfortable, even though I do think these shorts are too...short.

I quickly look up at the sound of childish laughing in the distance. "I think someone's over here Mori-san~" Hunny's voice suggested from a distance. The number one thing I like about this spot is that you get to watch everyone pass by you without even seeing you looking at them. I like that feeling for some strange reason, it's funny. I let out a small giggle. "Hey did you hear that?" Hunny asked, heading towards the slide. I freeze up immediately and move a bit more under the slide, trying to make myself seem smaller, my knees up to my chest and my arms hugging them tightly. I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder. I open my eyes and look up. "Haha~ We found you! You're under arrest!" Hunny said with a smile. I sigh and stand up, heading towards the garage.

This time we are playing the game at my house. I don't live in apartment anymore, my dad and I finally got enough money to move into a house. To me it's the best house ever, but of course all the rich people have to come and ruin it all. Damn these rich kids. All they care about- Wait no, they don't really care about anything other than their personalities and looks. They should know what it's like to be a "commoner". The struggles we have to deal with, from money to food, are all done for the rich. They need to see the real world.

"Haruhi-chan? Are you okay?" A small voice asks me.

I blink and look down at Honey "Yeah, why?" I ask. "Well you were clenching your fist so tightly, I thought you were mad~!" he said with a giggle and smile. I look down to my hand, and yes, Honey was right, it was in a fist and I was clenching it pretty tightly.  
"Oh, sorry" I laugh nervously and walk into the garage and wait.

-•-•-•-

Soon enough everyone on our team was tagged and it was our turn to find them.  
"1...2...3...4...5...6..." we start to count as the other team runs off and scatter in hiding spots. "47...48...49...50" I look up at the others before nodding to them, meaning that we could run. I wait until they ran before slowly starting to walk and look around, checking every possible area, even if i was the most stupidest place to hide ever. Suddenly I see something run out across the yard out of the corner of my eye. I smirk and start to chase after them as fast as I can.

"You're not going to get me Haruhi~" I heard Tamaki yell while he was running. I grinned as I started to reach him. Then, before I knew what he had been planning, he stopped. My eyes widen as I bump into him, knocking him over. I land on top of him. My eyes narrow as I realize what he did. I get off of him.

"You're such an idiot!" I say loudly. Why did I even chase him? I should've known he would've done something like this! I really hate it. I shot a glare at him before storming off towards my house.

"Haruhi? Haruhi, I'm sorry! It was just a-"

I stop and turn towards him "Don't you dare say it was a joke! You always say that! Taking advantage of me because I'm the only girl! That's probably the same reason why you put me in these clothes! It's not because you want me to see what it's like to be a girl! It's for your amusement!" by this time everyone stopped playing the game and is gathered around to see what's going on.

"Man, Tamaki really screwed it up this time.." I heard one of the twins say. And with that, I turn around and walk into the house and up to my room.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, like all my other stories, but I hope you like it! Also, I'm terrible at doing this type, I usually do past-tense, but this time I'm trying to do present.**


End file.
